Why is Robin so skinny?
by MickieHime26
Summary: Why is Robin so skinny and small? This is why... Special appearance of Batman and Superman! And a little fatherly-son fluff... Plese R
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! This is just a short fluffy oneshot. At least I think so.**

**I just have to write this oneshot because I saw this photo: http: / LibraryNinja .deviantart. com/ art/ Raising-Robin-10- 56796855thanks to F! An anonymous user who called him/herself F! Please erase the spaces!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Warnings: Mean Batman and Superman. If they're in their Superhero costume I'll call their superhero names, if not I'll call them in their real name, got it? And I'm making Robin have his own iphone!**

**It's ********unbetaed! (Is that how you spell it?)**

**Summary: Why is Robin so skinny and small? This is why...**

**

* * *

**"Robin", said Beastboy

Robin, a teenage superhero, turned his head to see Beastboy and Cyborg grinning

_'I got a bad feeling about this', _thought Robin

"What?", asked Robin

"You know, I always wonder why you're so...", said Beastboy, but stopped and looked at Cyborg

Cyborg frowned but continued what Beastboy said

"Skinny", said Cyborg

Robin snorted and looked at Beastboy

"You're calling me skinny?", Beastboy nodded his head vigorously "Have you look in the mirror, BB?"

Beastboy frowned and shake his head

"Well, I'm sorry that I just can't get fat!", defended Beastboy "I mean you don't eat as much as I do..."

"I don't think anybody can eat as much as you do BB", interrupted Raven from the couch

Beastboy glared venomously at Raven for 10 seconds whole. Robin tried to run away but Beastboy caught what he was doing and pounce on him

"C'mon! It's just a simple question!", asked Robin

Robin groaned and push him back "Because I got fat okay!"

The others looked at him questioningly

"When I was 12, I got really fat and it became trauma for me", said Robin, blushing furioshly

"Pfft...", Beastboy cover his mouth quickly but Robin heard it alright

"That's why I don't want to tell you guys...", whispered Robin, more to himself than to his teammates

With a 'siwsh' Robin left the living room

"You just got to do that, did you?", asked Raven

"But... But! Robin fat!",defended Beastboy

"Can you see him getting fat?" A little white cloud formed over Beastboy and Cyborg's head and a little chibi Robin laying down with food and snacks all around him and his stomach was round. Very round. Cyborg and Beastboy ended up laughing. Raven just sighed and shakes her head; went back to her meditation muttering about little annoying boys. Starfire left the living room to find Robin in his room; laying down on his bed.

"Starfire?", mumbled Robin

"Robin, I...", then she heard Robin's soft snores and smiled to herself. She covered him with blankets and kiss his ceeks.

"I like you the way you are", she whispered and left the room.

Meanwhile at Gotham...

"Achoo!", sneezes both Superman and Batman

"Are you alright, Master Bruce? Master Clark?", asked Alfred, and old butler

"Yes, we are alright", answered Superman Alfred raised an airbrow but said nothing

"Are we done yet?", whined Superman

"To get you stop whining?", Batman raised an eyebrow "Yes, we're done"

Superman smiled and left the batcave only to come back with civilian clothes

"Why are you changing your clothes here?", asked Batman

"Because!", said Superman "You promised me we'll go out to eat dinner together"

"No I did not", said Batman

"Alfred?", sing-sang Superman

"Actually Master Bruce, Master Clark is right", answered Alfred "You did said yes"

Batman glared at both of them and said nothing. Superman grinned and left the room to change. Knowing that Alfred still going to need time to convince Batman, he went to the living room. Each picture means so much to Bruce. Not Batman, but Bruce. Especially this picture. Clark took the picture in his hands and trace his finger over a boy. A very important boy to both of them.

"The little birdie has left the nest", said a voice behind me

"Have you been in contact with him?", asked Clark

"No, he never called", said Bruce in a civillian clothes

"Maybe he's waiting for you to do the first step", said Clark

Bruce said nothing on this and that was it. No more words talking about this boy.

* * *

"And then he said 'You're too fat!' and I couldn't help it but to laughed out loud", chuckle Clark

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is it so funny?"

"Because he wasn't fat at all! And it reminds me of our evil times when we did that to him", said Clark, trying to give Bruce the hint

Bruce looked at him blankly before bursting into laughter

"Oh, I completely forgot about that", he said, wiping a tear in his eyes

"Yes, it was 4 years ago..."

**Flashback! Dudududu!...**

**"Dick, what are you eating?", asked Bruce to the little boy**

**"Cookies, do you want some Bruce?", answered Dick with a cookies offered to Bruce**

**Bruce shook his head and mentioned Dick to follow him.**

**"Dick , this is called a scale-"**

**"I know what a scale is Bruce", interrupted Dick**

**"Dick, you know how I feel about being interrupted", glared Bruce**

**"Sorry...", muttered Dick**

**Bruce saw Clark with the coffee he asked, Alfred is sick and he's not going to let his friend work. He mentioned Clark to come here and whispered something in his ear. Clark looked at Dick and said "Are you sure?"**

**Batman nodded and said "I'm sure"**

_**'Dick looked up to both of us, so this won't be that hard'**_**, thought Bruce**

**"What?", asked Dick**

**"I want to know what's your weight is", said Bruce "You've been eating too much"**

**"Bruce! I'm a growing boy", defended Dick**

**"And you're also a superhero", said Bruce back**

**Dick pouted but got on the scale. Clark moved behind him and put his toe lightly on the scale. The scale showed that Dick was around 200 pounds.**

**"H-h-ho-HOW?", yelled Dick**

**"This is why you're not supposed to eat that much Dick", said Bruce and put his mouth near Dick's ear "You get fat"**

**Dick screamed and ran for the whole 2 hours. Since than, he always sees how much calories the food have before eating it**

**

* * *

**Bruce and Clark said their goodbye after the dinner.

"See you at the HQ", grinned Clark

"Sure...", drawled Bruce but he too grinned

"Bruce...", said Clark sudenly

"What Clark?", asked Bruce

"You should be careful", said Clark "You could lost him before you know it"

Bruce stared at Clark's back until it disappeared in the sky and cursed

* * *

Robin was trying to ignore BB and Cyborg's joke about him. He rested his head on the sofa and closed his eyes. Until his iPhone suddenly rung. He got up and looked at the screen. His eyes widened and he tightened his hold on the iPhone

The others looked at his questioningly and he answered the caller

"Hello?", he whispered

_'Please, just let it be someone else', _thought Robin _'It can't be him'_

"Hello Dick", said the other person

"B-b-bruce?", whispered Robin

* * *

**Yeah! I finished it! I don't have school today and I thought 'What a good way to waste time? Yes! What about finishing the one-shot you're working one?' AND NOW IT'S FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody! This is the second chapter, just a conversation between Bruce and Clark about Clark finding out he's going with Bruce to Jump to see Dick(Robin).**

** If you want to see the picture that inspired me for this story, please go to the first chapter! Thanks to an anonymous who him/herself 'F'. Let's clapped for him!**

**Special thanks for everyone who reviewed and wants me to do another chapter. Especially for StoriesForever who gave me idea for the next chapter.**

**Warnings:**

** a little OOC here... Fine a lot**

** BETA! please feel free to correct any mistakes I have**

**People who loves Teen Titans like me, please go watch Young Justice! A new show that have the same Robin in the Teen Titans but with different costume. You'll love it, There's only two episodes online, it's the pilot. GO WATCH IT!**

**Enough of me blabbing, please enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!**

* * *

Clark/Superman opened his eyes with a groan. His right hand tried to find his phone on the small table beside him. When he found it he tried to read the caller with groggy eyes.

"Ugh", said Clark "Bruce what do you want?"

He looked at the digital clock and groaned.

"It's two in the morning", said Clark "I hope you have a really good reasons"

Clark can feel Bruce nodding, even though he can't see him.

"Clark...", started Bruce "I'm sorry I woke you up this early..."

"Wait, did you said you're sorry?", asked Clark, interrupting Bruce

Clark can feel Bruce glare but ignore it

"Yeah, I did", answered Bruce

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Bruce?", asked Clark

"First of all, we're not best friend and second of all, what? Can a guy apology when he wanted to?", answered Bruce

"Not if you're Bruce Wayne slash Batman", said Clark

"Look, I just want to say that I called Dick", said Bruce

"You did? That's great!", said Clark, his eyes brightening "Did you said sorry to him?"

"No...", Clark glared at him and he knew that Bruce know that he's glaring "I tried to, but I didn't"

"So, it's not a happy ending after all?", asked Clark

"Kind of, I'm going to Jump for a few days to talk to him", said Bruce

"You're going to Jump? Not that I'm not happy or anything, but what about Gotham?", asked Clark

"That's what I said to everybody, but they all said that it'll be okay", answered Bruce

And by 'they', he meant Batgirl/Barbara, Alfred, Robin/Tim, Wonder Woman(should I put her here? They seems close), Flash(Him too?), and etc...

"Well, all the bad villains are all locked up and Batgirl and Robin can take care of the small fry", said Clark

"I agreed to them, but with one condititon", said Bruce

_'I know this is too good to be true',_ thought Clark

"Which is...?", asked Clark

"You have to come with me", answered Bruce

"Umm, no", said Clark "It'll ruin your fatherly-son bonding time!"

"You know I'm not good with that kind of thing!", hissed Bruce "I need you to be the level-headed one there!"

"Uggh, I don't know Bruce...", said Clark, slumping back to his bed

"I need you there!", said Bruce "I'm _begging _you!"

"Did you said begging?", asked Clark

"YES!", hissed Bruce

"Oh, god first you apologized and now you're begging me", said Clark "Man, you're _that_ desperate"

"So, you're coming or not?", asked Bruce

"When?"

"Next week"

"Fine, but you owe me big time Bruce", said Clark "Big time"

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Please REVIEW! It's not that hard, just press that button with a bubble head and said something! No flames though! I don't like them... Critics? I can take them. Flames? MAKES ME WANT TO PUCH THAT PERSON!**

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE AND A FASTER UPDATE! HOW'S THAT!**


	3. DAY ONE

**Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR PUTTING IT SO LATE. I kind of forgot about it and then when I did it was already way past the date I promised I'll update. But I'll try to update faster next time!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**Warning: Ummm, I guess there's nothing to warn you in this chapter**

**NOTE: Speedy and KidFlash and Robin are like best friend here. Because those three already know each other way before the Titans formed especially Robin and Speedy.**

**Words: Last time I check, without the author notes, it was around 786 words. *tear* I'm proud of myself.**

**Enough of me blabbing, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**And one more, I want to know if there's someone willing to beta this chapter and the last two chapter only. Because I don't know when's the next time I'll update. But if anyone wants to, it would be awesome. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE.**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

This was such a bad idea. Robin knew that and he still said yes. The day Br-Batman called him; he was so shocked he couldn't say anything. When he said that he wants to come to visit with Superman (he didn't really say that, but he worked with Batman for years! He knows what he meant everytime! Well, most of the time anyway) He could only say yes. And now here he was, standing in the roof with the Titans behind him and Speedy and KidFlash beside him( A/N I always sees this three as best friend especially when Donna's there with them)

"Hey, it'll be okay," said KidFlash, giving him a pat in his shoulder

"Yeah, just be nice to him," said Speedy "At least he's trying"

Speedy frown and looked away. But Robin and Speedy know what's wrong with him. He's thinking of Ollie, The Green Arrow. He might run away from Batman, but he know deep down he still love Batman and vice versa. But Ollie and Speedy relationship is hard. Sometimes you could see the love, sometimes you don't.

And suddenly there he, they, was. Superman with his bright blue, red costume. And behind him was the BatJet. He swallowed air for the 100th times and tried to step back as if he want to run away. But Speedy and KidFlash keep a strong hold on his shoulders.

Superman came down to the roof with a thud while the BatJet came down with a 'swoosh'. And it opened and what came down was… If Robin could run he probably would. It was his mentor, his father, his once upon a time partner. He frantically looked everywhere except meeting Batman's eyes.

BB's 'oohh' and 'aahh' could be heard with Cy's drooling over the BatJet while Starfire trying to get Batman and Superman eat her 'welcome new friend' soup (A/N made that up). And there it was.

"Robin!" the bright voice of Superman was drowned out with Batman's rough "Robin". At least in his mind it was.

"Hi un- I mean Superman," he said

"Batman," he whispered

The gangs look back and forward between Batman and Robin while Superman just sighed and shook his head.

"Robin why don't you show us where we'll be staying?" asked Superman

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right this way," answered Robin with his still dream state like

Batman notice and opened his mouth but shut it when Superman gave him a big, mean glare.

Robin led the two to the guest room (A/N made that up also, I don't know if the Titans have guest room, but hey. I can't put them in hotels can I?)

"Here's the bedroom, sorry but you two have to share because Speedy and KidFlash are occupying the other one and the third onehave some problems," said Robin, showing the two man the inside "We never really have the time to fix it"

The room was large. And it was a bit bright. The room was surrounded by green wallpaper and red carpet. There's a two king size beds, one was with a superman cover and the other one with batman's.

"Why?" was the only thing Batman said

"Umm, Starfire insist of doing the wallpaper and the carpet while BB, I mean Beast Boy insist doing the bedcover." Explained Robin sheepishly, embarrassed by what his teammates had done.

"To make you feel at home Mr. Batman!" Beast Boy yelled, grinning so big, Robin thought he would burst.

"Yes, now you must eat the traditional tamarian soup, man of bat and man of super!" said Starfire, getting a hold of the two man's wrist.

"I must decline… Starfire," said Batman kindly, when he noticed the hurt look on Starfire face he quickly added "I would love to come, but I have… stuff to talk to with Robin"

"Yes, we do. Don't we?" no one know if it was a question or a fact or both

Raven decided to be the hero and led the titans out with Superman.

"Hey Rob, if you need help," said KidFlash

"Just yell," said Robin "I know"

"We'll be with you all the way," said Speedy before giving Batman a glare worthy of the Bat clan and walked out with KidFlash.

"We have a long thing to talk about," said Batman

Robin inwardly groaned, this will be a long week.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me you opinion with a little review! It would make my day you know.**

**NO FLAMES, BECAUSE I HATE THEM.**


End file.
